


Food bribes only work on aliens

by roryteller



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen, One-Sided Attraction, Roommates, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 22:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6678628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roryteller/pseuds/roryteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex has a new crush, and her roommate and best friend, Kara, bugs her to find out who it is. More about their friendship than shipping. Krypton is still out there and Kara is still an alien.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Food bribes only work on aliens

**Author's Note:**

> anonymous tumblr prompt: au in which Astra is a college professor and Alex her student?who happens to be best friend with astras niece?

Alex didn't realize she had zoned out until Kara plopped her backpack down on the other chair in the dorm room they shared and sat down on her bed.

“What's up?” asked Kara. “You look happy.”

Alex shook herself, realizing that she'd been smiling blissfully in the general direction of her anatomy textbook while picturing a certain someone. “Nothing.”

“That wasn't nothing. That was the smile you get when you've got a new crush. Who is it? Another hot grad student? Or the same one?”

Alex shook her head. “No, I'm over Lucy.”

“Pity. She was cute. And she seemed nice. So? Spill.”

“No.”

“Come onnnn, I'll share my chocolate with you.” Kara reached into her backpack, fished out a Halloween variety bag, and waved it at Alex.

Alex raised her eyebrows. “Kara Zor-El, offering to share food? That's a new one. But no. Food bribes only work on aliens.”

“Then... I'll get you in to one of the shows for free. Front-row seats for you and your new girlfriend... but only if you ask her out.”

“Can you do that?” asked Alex, looking at Kara skeptically. She had a job at the biggest concert venue in town, so it wasn't that implausible. “But no, it's never gonna happen.”

“Why not? Is she straight? Taken?”

Alex shrugged.

“Oooh, let me guess... you have a crush on a professor! Am I right?”

Alex avoided her eyes.

“I am right! Now, let's see, who do you have this quarter again? Professor Mitchell, maybe?”

“No. I mean, she's pretty, but no.”

“Then I don't know. I'm blanking out on the rest of your schedule. C'mon, just tell me!” Kara was fidgeting, bouncing on her bed in her excitement, and Alex had to shake her head.

“You're like a puppy sometimes, you know that? But okay, fine. It's Professor In-Ze.”

Kara's jaw dropped.

“You know her?” asked Alex. “She's hot, right?” She'd stick out in any crowd, with her height and that streak of white hair, but Alex hadn't really started falling for her until a few weeks into the quarter. The woman was brilliant, a pioneer in her field, developing technologies that could be used in psychiatric treatments, non-invasively.

“Alex... she's my aunt.”

“What?”

“She has the same last name as my mom... you didn't notice?”

“No... and I mean, even if I had, I don't know if I would have realized it. How come we've never met?” The rest of Kara's family lived far away, mostly on Krypton, but if there was someone this close Alex would expect to meet them.

Kara shrugged. “She must have just gotten here. She's military, and she's always moved around a lot. I can probably introduce you two if you want, but don't expect much help on the romance front.”

“It's fine. Like I said, I'm not gonna act on it.” Alex was feeling sad now, her earlier bliss long gone.

“You've gotta stop crushing on unavailable women,” said Kara, standing and wrapping her arms around Alex.

“You should talk, with your hopeless crush on Cat Grant.” But Alex hugged Kara back.

“That's a celebrity crush. It's different. Anyway, I'll have to go back to Krypton in a couple of years and I'm sure my parents will want me to marry a Kryptonian, so it doesn't matter.”

Alex sighed. “I'm gonna miss you, you big dork. Just do one thing for me, okay?”

Kara pulled back, holding Alex at arm's length. “Anything for my best friend.”

“Be happy.”

Kara smiled. “That goes double for you, nerd.”


End file.
